Finnegan Wakefield
| birth_place = Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Sacramento, California, United States | family = Faye Wakefield (sister) Maxwell Wakefield (brother) | billed = Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England | trainer = Johnny Rivers Larry Blackwell Faye Wakefield | website= | debut = December 2016 | retired = }} Finnegan Wakefield is a British professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling on their Voltage brand. He is the current EAW New Breed Champion, holding it for days with 3 defences. He also worked briefly for REVOLT! Pro Combat. Elite Answers Wrestling: EAW Dynasty (December 2016 - July 2017): On December 2nd, 2016, it was announced that Finnegan Wakefield had signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling and been signed to the Dynasty brand. On December 10, Finnegan defeated Agustin Gates to win his first match with the promotion. On December 23rd, Finnegan would be entered into a 15-Man Battle Royal to determine a #1 Contender for the EAW New Breed Championship where he would be the runner-up, being eliminated by the winner of the match, Lars Grier. On January 13th, 2017, Finnegan would defeat Victor King by debuting the Nebula II, showing some new found aggression. On January 20th, Finnegan and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced their intentions to enter the tag team division. On February 2nd, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt debuted their team name, The Knights of the Dawning (The Knights for short), where they defeated Shaker Jones & JML. On February 18th, Wakefield defeated Naheem Bogard. Later that night he'd accompany Kelly Hackenschmidt to his match with Drake Jaeger, preventing him from running away, however, was unable to prevent him from running away a second time, using his Harem to block him off, allowing Kelly to win by count-out. On March 3rd, Finnegan would defeat Mongoose McQueen. On March 11th, The Knights were unable to win the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, being defeated by The High Rollerz in a Glass Tables match. On March 24th, Finnegan defeated El Irónico. On March 31st, Finnegan was unable to obtain a shot at the New Breed Championship, after Chris Paradise pinned Target Smile in a Fatal-4 way match. That same night, He and Kelly Hackenschmidt would draw entries into the Grand Rampage match. On April 16th, Finnegan Wakefield would enter the Grand Rampage match, eliminating Nobi before being eliminated by Nasir Moore. On April 21st, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced the temporary dissolving of the Knights of the Dawning, both sighting a focus on singles competition for the time being. In an online interview with Combat Sports UK, Finnegan stated that the lack of tag team competition on Dynasty caused them to just be standing around with hands in pockets, and thought it was a necessary step for the two's careers, albeit a tough decision to make. On that same day, Finnegan Wakefield was able to defeat New Breed Champion Lucas Johnson by countering the F5 into a pinfall. On May 5th, Finnegan faced Target Smiles in a match, only for it to be called a draw after the referee called both shoulders on the mat following an Andromeda. On May 19th, Finnegan Wakefield was the first eliminated in a fatal 4-way match, being eliminated by Cage. The match was won by Target Smiles. On May 26th, Finnegan interrupted Lucas Johnson challenging him for the EAW New Breed Championship, later confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. on June 2nd, a match scheduled between Wakefield and Moongoose McQueen ended in a no contest after Johnson attacked Wakefield backstage, rendering him unable to compete in the Ultimate X qualifier. Due to the attack, both Wakefield and McQueen were entered into the match. On June 10th, Moongoose McQueen and Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite and Lucas Johnson in a prelude to Ultimate X. On June 16th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite. On June 17th, Wakefield, Elite, Moongoose & Johnson were defeated by Tarah Nova, Solomen Caine, Target Smiles & Ryan Marx, Finnegan being pinned by Marx after the Ivory Tower. At Pain For Pride X, Finnegan failed to capture the New Breed Championship in Ultimate X, losing to Moongoose McQueen. EAW Voltage (July 2017 - present): On July 1st, 2017, Finnegan Wakefield was drafted to Voltage. On July 9th, Finnegan challenged Moongoose McQueen to a New Breed Championship match, which would be accepted. On July 16th, Finnegan wrestled in his first main event and singles championship match against Moongoose McQueen for the New Breed Championship at NEO: Uprising, which would end with McQueen using the ropes to pin Finnegan. On July 19th, Finnegan was announced to be a participant of NEO's EVO Series as a member of A Block. On July 23rd, Finnegan made his Voltage In-Ring debut defeated Shaker Jones by submission. On July 26th, Finnegan defeated Reginald Dampshaw III in his first match in the EVO Series. On July 30th, Finnegan was defeated by TLA. On August 6th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Carson Ramsay. On August 9th, Finnegan defeated Aka Manah in their second match in the EVO series, in quick fashion. On August 13th, Finnegan along with Lars Grier and El Ironico would be selected to join team Keelan at Territorial Invasion. That same night, Finnegan and El Ironico would defeat El Landerson and Shaker Jones. On August 23rd, Finnegan defeated Badaru Jamba by submission. On August 26th, Finnegan, El Ironico, Lars Grier & Keelan Cetinich defeated Carlos Rosso, Cody Marshall, Moongoose McQueen & Apocalypse Diemos in a 4-on-4 30 Minute Ironman Tag Team match. With Lars securing the winning fall, he would receive a special opportunity. On September 1st, Finnegan was defeated by Reginald Dampshaw III in the semi-finals of the EVO Series, ultimately eliminating him from the tournament. Following the result, Finnegan released a public statement that he'll be announcing his departure from NEO on the September 9th event, however, this was postponed due to Lioncross asking Finnegan to have a match with Lance Hart on the September 13th edition of NEO. On September 2nd, Finnegan and El Ironico defeated Moongoose McQueen & Nobi to advance to the second round of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 3rd, Finnegan would suffer his first submission loss in EAW against Amadeus in a Hardcore match with a barbed wire assisted Calf Crusher. Later that night, Finnegan would interrupt a mockery New Breed Championship match between Moongoose McQueen and his brother Shimmer, challenging him to a rematch for the title. On September 8th, Finnegan and Ironico defeated Stark & Darkane to advance to the semifinals of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 10th, Finnegan would defeat Harvey Yorke. Earlier in the night, he confronted Moongoose McQueen following his loss to Carlos Rosso, telling him their match at Ground Zero for the New Breed Championship will be a Ladder match. On September 13th, Finnegan defeated Lance Hart to retain Lioncross' job and simultaneously have Lance Hart fired. This decision was ultimately overturned by new Commissioner Ashten Cross who sent Lance Hart over to Showdown instead. On September 15th, Finnegan and El Ironico defeated Eclipse & Alexis Diemos to advance to the finals of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 17th, Finnegan defeated Moongoose McQueen in a Ladder match to become EAW New Breed Champion. On September 20th, Finnegan was successful in his first defense of the New Breed Championship against Brayden Wolfe. On September 24th, Finnegan learned that his second defense would be against his We Are The Bollocks teammate El Ironico as ordered by Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake. On October 1st, Finnegan and Ironico would defeat Nightmares Jon McAdams & Solomon Caine. Finnegan was quietly removed from the NEO roster shortly after. On October 8th, Finnegan made his second defense of the New Breed Championship against El Ironico, despite Cameron Ella Ava's attempt at interference. Following the match, Ironico and Finnegan embraced, symbolizing there were no hard feelings between the two. On October 15th, Finnegan would save Ironico from having his mask removed by Nathan Fiora. Later that night, Finnegan was defeated by Lars Grier. Following the match, he was attacked and verbally ran down by Cameron Ella Ava and Heart Break Gal before Ironico made the save. On October 22nd, in a match with constant interference from Heart Break Gal, Finnegan Wakefield was disqualified in his match against Cameron Ella Ava after El Ironico hit Cameron with a Super Kick. Following the match, We Are The Bollocks stood tall as they sent Di Consentes into retreat. On November 4th, We Are The Bollocks were defeated in the Tag Team Grand Prix finals by Cameron Ella Ava & Heart Break Gal. On November 12th, We Are The Bollocks defeated new-comers Ryan Wilson & Azrael. Later, it was announced that Finnegan would make his third defense of the New Breed Championship against Jon McAdams at Shock Value in a Blackout match. On November 19th, Finnegan, Keelan Cetinich and Chris Elite defeated Jamie O'Hara, Jon McAdams & Lars Grier in a Six-man Tag Team match. On November 26th, the Blackout match between Finnegan and Jon McAdams ended in a draw after both men fell into the electrical equipment, Finnegan retaining the title as a result. On December 3rd, Finnegan would request a Triple Threat match with #1 Contender Harvey Yorke and Jon McAdams for the New Breed Championship from General Manager Kenny Drake, which would be approved and set to take place on December 24th. On December 10th, Finnegan was defeated by EAW World Heavyweight Champion Jamie O'Hara after a valiant effort. On December 20th, Finnegan and Maddox Ayres went to a no contest after a double countout. On December 24th, Finnegan made his third defense of the New Breed Championship against Jon McAdams and Harvey Yorke in a Triple Threat match. On December 30th, Finnegan was defeated by Devan Dubian. On January 14th, 2018, Finnegan defeated The Revenant. On January 21st, Finnegan was defeated by Ryan Marx. REVOLT! Pro Combat (December 2017 - February 2018): On December 30th, 2017, Finnegan Wakefield, along with representatives of both Elite Answers Wrestling and the newly founded REVOLT! Pro Combat held a press conference to announce that he had signed a dual contract with both promotions. On January 13th, 2018, Finnegan would team with Maximus Grier to defeat the team of Christopher Orion and Kirk Matthews in quick fashion. In that match, Finnegan didn't even have to get involved as Griers Black Swan Lock was the first move of the match and the last. Later that day, it was announced that Finnegan would be participating in a tournament to crown the inaugural REVOLT! Welterweight Champion. On January 20th, Finnegan swiftly defeated Oliver in the first round of the tournament. On January 28th, Finnegan was defeated by Maximus Grier in the quarter-finals. He later requested a temporary leave from the company to focus on other obligations, which was granted. On February 1st, Finnegan was released from the company. Other Media Appearances: Telivision: fill. Films: fill. Sporadic Media: fill. Filmography Personal life: Finnegan Wakefield is close friends with Keelan, Tarah Nova & Aria Jaxon. He was also close friends with Brody Sparks before her untimely passing. In early October 2017, it was revealed Finnegan entered a relationship with American freelance wrestler Mia Marie Vega. In Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' **''Andromeda'' (Bridging full nelson suplex; sometimes half nelson) **''Nebula'' (Octopus stretch; used as a regular thereafter) **''Nebula II'' (Grounded octopus stretch, with kicks to the head if extremely desperate) **''Vae Victis'' (Bicycle Punt Kick) – 2017 - present **''Wakefield Special III'' (Seated bridging double chickenwing; innovated) *'Signature moves:' **''Air Raid'' (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back or from the Tree of Woe position) **Baseball slide evasion **Catching single-leg takedown to a leapfrogging opponent **''Feuer Frei'' (Springboard European Uppercut) - Adopted from Lannister **Fujiwara Armbar, sometimes by catching a diving opponent **''Goodbye Euphoria'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent or to the side of a cornered opponents head) **High-angle Michinoku Driver II **Inazuma Leg Lariat **Ippon Seoi Nage (Judo Throw flash pin, sometimes into a juji-gatami) **Juji-gatame, sometimes rolling, sometimes from the top rope or catching a diving opponent **Multiple Suplex variations: ***''Catchpoint Suplex'' (Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex, sometimes from the top rope, into the corner, and rarely to the outside) ***Double Underhook ***Fisherman ***''Elitist Suplex'' (German, occasionally transitioned from an O'Connor Roll) - Adopted from Starr Stan ***Half Hatch ***Leg Hook Belly-to-Back ***Northern Lights ***Snap **''Penalty kick'' (Running kick to the chest of a seated or kneeling opponent, sometimes to the arm of handspringing opponents) **Pele kick, sometimes to the arm or opponent on the top rope **Romero Special **Rope-assisted gammengiri **Roundhouse kick, also does to a kneeling opponent, occasionally feinted into a leg sweep **Suicide Dive **''Wakefield Special I'' (Bridging double chickenwing) - Adopted from his brother **''Wakefield Special II'' (Lotus lock) - Adopted from his sister *'With Kelly Hackenschmidt' **'Double team signature moves' ***''That Wanker's Dead!'' (John Woo Dropkick (Hackenschmidt) / Release German Suplex into the corner (Wakefield) combination) ***''Hangman's Stomp'' (Romero special by Wakefield followed by a dropkick to the ribs by Hackenschmidt) ***''Commonwealth Clash'' (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent (Wakefield) / Roundhouse kick to the back of the head (Hackenschmidt) combination) **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Andromeda Strain'' (Bridging Dragon Suplex (Wakefield) / Diving Blockbuster Neckbreaker (Hackenschmidt) combination) ***''Gridlock I'' (Bridging Reverse Chinlock (Hackenschmidt) / Bridging Double Chickenwing (Wakefield) combination) *'With El Ironico' **'Double team signature moves' *** Assisted Avalanche Monkey Flip **'Double team finishing moves' ***''A Shot of Bother'' (Wheelbarrow assisted Double Underhook DDT (Ironico) followed by an Andromeda (Wakefield)) ***''Oasis Driver'' (Springboarded assist (Ironico) Vertical Drop Falcon Arrow (Wakefield)) * Nicknames: **British Wrestling Trueborn (December 2016 - August 2017) **Wrestling Artist (January 2017 - present) **"Sir" Finnegan Wakefield (February 2017 - April 2017; used as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) **The Last of the Time Lords (Used at Pain for Pride X) * Entrance Themes: ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ("Metal Who" by Exilea intro) - PFPX Theme ** "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce (as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) ** "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by The Wombats (as a member of We Are The Bollocks) Championships and accomplishments: * Elite Answers Wrestling: **EAW New Breed Championship (1 time; current) **Tag Team Grand Prix Finalist (2017) - with El Irónico **End of the Year Awards: ***Next Up in 2018 (Nominee) ***Tag Team of the Year (with El Irónico; Nominee) ***Shocking Moment of the Year (Shock Value Pitfall with Jon McAdams; Nominee) **Most Valuable Elitist Awards: ***MVE #73 Rising Star of the Week (December 23rd, 2016) ***MVE #90 Promoer of the Week with other Grand Rampage participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #90 Match of the Week; Grand Rampage 2017 with other participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #99 Promoer of the Week with other PFPX participants (June 29th, 2017) ***MVE #103 Rising Star of the Week (July 27th, 2017) ***MVE #110 Most Valuable Elitist (September 21st, 2017) ***MVE #113 Champion of the Week (October 12th, 2017) ***MVE #118 Beef of the Week against Jon McAdams (November 30th, 2017) Category:EAW Voltage Category:EAW Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Elitist Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:Light-Heavyweight Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Born In 1996 Category:2016 debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2016 Category:EAW New Breed Champions